ikemen_revolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Lancelot Kingsley
Description As the King who commands the Red Army, his followers swear their allegiance to his formidable leadership. He holds tremendous magical powers and advocates a dictatorial government, but sometimes reveals his innocent side. Appearance Lancelot has a rather pale skin tone with blue eyes. He has golden, layered hair which extends just above his shoulders, and long bangs. Personality Lancelot is charismatic and regal. He is always composed and is rarely surprised. He is both respected and feared, known for his ruthlessness and adherence to tradition. He is careful about his words and actions and refuses help from most people. Rarely will he compromise on his goals and views. Walkthrough Part 1 "No, Thanks." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Are you serious?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Absolutely not!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 2 "Don't say that!" "I'm not a tool!" "You'll never collar me!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 100+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Lancelot-colored Ruby Eyes. 'Part 3' "You're sure it was him?" "That can't be!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I don't believe it!" His Side Story Requires 3 Keys to His Heart - Rejection Part 4 "Fall to knees." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Plead." (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Stare him down." (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Classy Red Top (300 Magic Crystals). Normal: Pretty Flowered Shirt (3000 Lin). Part 5 "Because I'm happy." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Because you told me." (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) "I don't know." (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 6 "No." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Whatever do you mean?" "It's nothing." Part 7 "I won't move." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I get it." "You won't let me go." Intimacy Check Need 2500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: White Rose Hair Decoration. Part 8 "How?" "I'm still worried." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Are you sure?" Part 9 "No, nothing." "Why?" "I can't say." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) His Side Story Requires Keys to His Heart, and available after completing 2 endings. Part 10 "Sorry." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Not my fault." "I've just been here." Avatar Challenge Premium: Wavy Blonde Hair (400 Magic Crystals). Normal: Brunette Ponytail (4500 Lin / 150 Magic Crystals). Part 11 "That can't be true." "You really think so?" "That's too harsh." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 12 "What do you mean?" "Making fun of me?" "Why are you smiling?" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Intimacy Check Need 4000+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Handheld Hourglass Part 13 "He wouldn't just scold." "You're right." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I can imagine." His Side Story Requires Keys to His Heart or 300 Magic Crystals. Part 14 "Sorry about this!" "I'll be gentle." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Yes, I am." Part 15 "He is not a beast." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Stop lying." "I don't wanna hear it." Avatar Challenge Premium: Raspberry Umbrella & Heels Set (500 Magic Crystals). Normal: Pink Umbrella with Shoes Set (6000 Lin / 250 Magic Crystals). Part 16 "I'm ready for anything." "I can handle myself." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I want to help." (''+4 Romantic points, +2 Dramatic points)'' Part 17 "I won't." "I can't watch anymore!" (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Grab his arm. Intimacy Check Need 7500+ Intimacy to continue. Prize: Lancelot's Pet, Shine Part 18 Nod. Stare into his eyes. Take his hand. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 19 "I'll help you think." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "Don't do anything harsh." "Don't say that." Part 20 "No." "Why?" "I want to see the king." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Classic Ruby-Red Dress (600 Magic Crystals). Normal: Wine-Red Chic Dress (8500 Lin / 350 Magic Crystals). Part 21 Talk about Zero. Talk about Jonah. (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Talk about Kyle. His Side Story Requires 3 Keys to His Heart. Part 22 "Tell me." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "What kind of story?" "The perfect farewell." Intimacy Check Need 14000 Intimacy to continue. Prize: Rose-patterned Table & Chair. Part 23 "Thank you, Jonah." (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) "I'm not sure--" (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're not mistaken." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) Part 24 "It's the only way." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "For King Lancelot." "Even though I'm scared." Part 25 "You're alive." (+2 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "You're warm." (+4 Romantic Points, +4 Dramatic Points) "I'm glad I made it." (+4 Romantic Points, +2 Dramatic Points) Avatar Challenge Premium: Royal White Rose Gown Set (900 Magic Crystals). Normal: Crimson Mermaid Gown Set (22000 Lin / 500 Magic Crystals). Trivia * Lancelot has a white lion cub named Shine. * His image color is crimson red. * Lancelot is skilled in sword fighting, but mainly uses magic to fight. * He is partial to lion shaped gummies. Edgar sneaks these treats to Lancelot because they know Jonah will throw a fit. * He is afraid of shots and will try to avoid them, much to Kyle's annoyance. * Lancelot and Kyle trained together in the Red Army. However, Lancelot is a few years older. Category:Characters